The present invention relates to an arrangement for enabling a vehicle seat to be moved forward and rearwardly, to be locked in a forward operating position and to be readily unlocked for rearward movement and a subframe which is fastenable to the vehicle floor below it and to the seat above it, which permits the seat to slide forward and rearward, which enables. the seat to be locked in a forward position and which enables the seat to be moved rearwardlye.